Your Voice
by Cherry Blossom ZuperStar
Summary: My first story!  "Sasuke? Do you know what your voice reminds me of?" Well I wasn't expecting this. In Sasuke's P.O.V.


Your Voice

Sasuke/Sakura Story

Slight OOC

_Author's Note- If you find any errors...Please tell me!_

(Sasuke's view)

The day was pretty good, as days can go. It was quiet like usual and surprisingly, I had no missions whatsoever. I was glad too, all the other days this week were completely busy for me. It was mission after mission. It was time to rest now. I don't think my tired body could handle anymore work.

I stared up at the sky from where I sat. I was by the memorial stone, just being lazy and relaxed. To be honest it was completely out of character for me but strangely I didn't mind. I guess even Uchiha's have the right to be different.

I blinked feeling the sun's bright rays on my eyes. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Konoha to be warm like this. In fact this was probably how it usually is every day. Bright and warm. I suppose I don't mind it being like this. 'Still, a difference in weather might do this world good,' I thought closing my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep I figured when I awoke to find the sun on the horizon. But I wasn't alone anymore, like I had thought at first. Someone was here with me, fifty meters away, at least. I could sense their chakra. It was fairly familiar too. Almost too familiar.

I squinted at the figure sitting alone, with their arms curled around their knees. Giving the figure a quick look over, I gulped. Oh great. No wonder their chakra was familiar, it was Sakura. I quickly sat up and brushed myself off. "Did she see me?" I asked in a low monotone to no one in particular.

But something confused me about her right at this moment. Why would Sakura be out here out of all places? Don't get me wrong, I didn't actually mind that she was here. She could go wherever she wanted. After all she had rights right? Still, it didn't add up. Then again, I was the one to talk. Rarely do I go here anymore either. It's just that a change was needed, and when I got here hours ago it was quiet. So I decided to stay.

But when did she come here? Was it when I was asleep? Oh man, what if she saw me sleeping? Uchiha's don't fall asleep out in the open like that! Then again, I have a perfectly good reason as to why I was sleeping. But if anyone were to find out what I was doing here...Urgh like Naruto...I would never hear the end of it. The thought of it just made me want to punch something. He would probably prance around the village singing in that happy tone of his, "Sasuke's lazy! Sasuke's lazy! He can give Shikamaru a run for his money!"

The thought quickly left my mind as soon as I frowned. If that happends surely it'd be the end of my reputation as a great ninja. So there's only one thing to do...

"Hey." I greeted walking in front of Sakura in a casually cool way. That is just how I roll y'know? Got to play it cool. Act like nothing has happened.

She glanced up at me with that embarrassed grin of hers. The one that she usually gave me. Though even with the smile, she looked rather shock to see me.

"Oh! Oh, Hi there Sasuke." she said happily. Then again Sakura is almost always happy. It's like she and Naruto have this happy drug of some sorts.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned lifting an eyebrow. "It's rather late don't you think?"

Her sea foam green eyes closed as she waved her hand. Her smile getting even bigger if it was possible. "Oh nothing really. Just thought I'd relax here after my mission."

"And out of all the places...you chose here." It wasn't a question.

"Well sure. Why not? It's always quiet out here. I like it." That's strange. I would never picture her a girl to like peace and quiet.

"Hn. I suppose." I said sitting down. Well, this is awkward. I usually never really speak to Sakura when we aren't in our team together. And lately, we haven't been getting team missions a lot either.

"Um...Sasuke?" She asked breaking my train of thought.

"Hn?"

"How many missions have you had so far?"

I had to think for a moment. "Hn...Not sure. Why?"

She looked taken off guard. "Oh, um, no reason. Just wondering."

It was quiet for a moment between us. Strangely, I found myself wanting to hear her speak again. Sakura wasn't one for silence. She was always talking. I must have gotten used to it so much that when she didn't speak, it felt that it wasn't really her there.

"Sakura, speak." I demanded.

"Hm?" She glanced at me with her large eyes.

"Speak. Silence doesn't suit you...At all. I don't like it." Uchiha's were known for getting their point across. But I never figured that I'd be one to do something like that so differently. Sakura always made me feel...different somehow. Maybe it was because girls always made guys feel awkward.

"Silence doesn't suit me?" She repeated.

I nodded. "For me it works. For you...No."

She laughed quietly. "That I can't argue with. But...I always like hearing your voice Sasuke."

I blinked. She liked my voice? I wasn't expecting that. Oh great. I coughed trying to cover how awkward I felt. I felt warm inside. Like a fuzzy warm feeling. Eh...and..I kind of like it too.

"Sorry. I don't know why I said that." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight blush appear on her pale cheeks.

"No, it's alright. Come to think of it, I like the sound of yours too. Your voice just makes me feel...I don't know. Yours reminds me of home I guess. It makes me feel at home." Hmm, I don't think I have ever been so open in my entire life.

"Like home. That's a nice thought. I'm sorry." Even when she was apologizing she seemed happy. Where does that happiness come from?

"Why? I know my past is something to forget but I don't mind. Your voice is like a different home to me. A home that...I always dreamed of..." I paused. "A home that I always wanted. It makes me feel like I belong...In this world."

Sakura laughed more. "My voice does all that? I feel honoured. Especially if it's coming from you Sasuke." She glanced at me. "A compliment from you means the world to me. Thank you."

I looked away. I felt my face heating up. Oh now that's just great.

"Sasuke?"

I didn't look at her. "Hn."

"Do you know what your voice reminds me of?" A simple question surely. But I had no answer.

For a moment I didn't look or answer her. But that moment was gone and I turned to her. "No."

"Well," She began. "Your voice reminds me of what I need to do. It reminds me that I need to become stronger, somehow. So that I can protect my teammates. It also motivates me. It's like when I hear your voice, I know that I can still do more even if I am at my limit. It gives me something to strive for. Sasuke, I like your voice. It's a great voice."

"If my voice does that...Then I'm grateful." I chuckled once.

"And you know the best thing about it?" She questioned leaning towards me.

"What's that?" I asked raising a brow.

"It's your voice." She smiled.

"Hn...That it is Sakura." I smirked. "And you know the best thing about yours?"

"That it belongs to me?" She giggled.

"Well there's that, and then there's..." I leaned forward too. "The fact that I can listen to it and feel like I belong."

"Our voices do so much...for us..." More blush crept onto her face.

"And our lips form the words that they are trying to say..." I whispered before giving her a small kiss.

I felt Sakura smile before she kissed back for a second before pulling back. "Y'know Sasuke?"

"Hn?" I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting her to break apart.

"Your lips remind me of..."


End file.
